War, War Never Changes
by That Forerunner
Summary: In the wake of Buy n Large beginning Operation Cleanup, the majority of humanity departed the Earth on luxury starships for what was meant to be a five-year voyage. However, these ships could not fit all, and those that remained behind found their escape from polluted skies in one remaining solution: Vault-Tec's state of the art, eco-friendly Vaults.
1. Prologue

**War...War Never Changes**

 **In the year 1945, my great-great grandfather, serving in the army, wondered when he's get to go home to his wife..and the son he'd never seen.**

 **He got his wish, when the US ended World War II, by dropping Atomic bombs on Hiroshima, and Nagasaki.. The world awaited Armageddon, instead..something miraculous happened.**

 **We began to use Atomic energy not as a weapon, but as a nearly limitless source of power. People enjoyed luxuries that were once thought in the realm of science fiction, domestic robots, fusion powered cars, portable computers.**

 **But then, in the 21st century, a company that went by the name of Buy N Large, were able to gain control of most of the worlds government's with there amazing deals and ideas, that provided the governments with huge amounts of money, when Africa join the cause, there status as a state quickly became from poor, too rich. With all the money, Buy N Large had, they made amazing inventions with Atomic energy that changed the world, such as A.I robots, that have a mind of there own, capable of emotions, choice making, and almost anything a human can do.**

 **But in the year 2097 , people awoke from the American dream..years of consumption had lead to massive junkyards that went on for miles and had went beyond the normal limits of the junkyard, covering entire city's in junk that had been gathering for years. All this junk eventually lead to major pollution and started to destroy natural habits across the planet.**

 **The entire world unraveled...Peace, became a distance memory. It is now the year 2105, Earth is on the brink of total destruction, Buy N Large has issued a total evacuation of the planet, but they can't fit all of Humanity in there ships, they could build more, but they simply don't have enough time before a toxic cloud starts to cover the entire planet, unfortunately, my family wasn't one of the lucky ones out of the 10 million staying behind, we are staying behind, and I am afraid, for myself, my wife..for my infant son. Because if my time in the army taught me one thing...**

 **It's that war...war never changes**


	2. Chapter 1: The End Times

**Hello, as you can tell, I'm switching things up a little the Fallout timeline, and I'll be switching up the movie a little as well, adding in a couple things, but not so much. So I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Rick was finished shaving his beard, he waited for the steam from the hot water to clear the mirror. As it was clearing, Rick could now see his beardless face in the mirror, he admired the sight as he moved his head from left to right to see his beardless face from different angles, he then tested what speaking would look like without his beard.

"War never changes..." Rick truthfully said to the mirror.

"Your going to knock them dead at the Veterans Hall tonight, hon." Rick's wife Nora confidently said to Rick, appearing in the mirrors view.

"You think?" Rick curiously questioned Nora as he looked back at the mirror, looking at his wife through the reflection.

"Absolutely, Now get ready and stop hogging the mirror..." Nora teasingly and seriously said to Rick.

"Right." Rick acknowledged his wife, finishing up his things at the mirror.

Rick was a 35 year old Caucasian male(with the Face 07 face but with a couple changes). His skin tone is a nice tan, had a pair of brown eyes which had a determined look in them, his hairstyle is the 9 to 5 hairstyle, has dark brown hair, and he used to have a bread.(Nora is just the default face)

"My turn big guy." Nora said to Rick, making Rick step to the side as she did her things in the mirror.

Rick chuckled at his wife's words as he turned around and exited the bathroom and headed towards the living room.

"Ah, good morning, sir! Your coffee. 173.5 degree Fahrenheit. Brewed to perfection!" Codworth joyfully said to Rick, while Rick was approaching the counter. "And today's newspaper, just delivered!

Rick picked up the coffee mug on the counter and brought it to his lips, as the hot coffee filled inside his mouth, Rick enjoyed the perfectly prepared coffee then swallowed the caffeine filled liquid.

"Thanks Codsworth." Rick thanked Codsworth and then picked up the newspaper.

The newspaper had the same things in it that he's been seeing in every newspaper for the past 8 years. Too much garbage. But something else caught his eye, something that sent a shiver down his spine, it said the following. ' **Nuclear bombs confirmed to be in terrorists hands!"**

Before he could read any father on the subject, he was interrupted by his baby crying.

"Ah, it sounds like someone made a stinky! I shall attend to young Shaun." Codsworth announced Rick and Nora, as he made his way past Rick to Shaun's room.

"*Chuckle* You know, I was nervous at first, but Codsworth's really good with Shaun." Nora told Rick about her opinion on Codsworth, as she herself was getting her own coffee.

"I know, he's been a providing real good help around here, especially with Shaun, hell I'd consider him family!" Rick said to Nora, his voice filled with pride as he made his way to the couch to watch the news on the Tv.

Nora chuckled at Rick's response. "Me too hon, me too." Nora responded to Rick as she then took a sip of coffee and made her way to the couch as well.

"But then we're looking at cold front coming down from Canada, making it crisp and dry for next week's Halloween festivities." The news reporter on the Tv reported the news. "Looking in on next week's forecast, we have a high of 52 Monday. It would also appear our troops stationed overseas are experiencing some unusual weather, as well."

As the man on the Tv continued talking, someone knocked on there door, driving Rick and Nora's attention towards the door.

"Can you get that? It's probably that salesman. He comes for you everyday." Nora asked Rick as she turned her attention towards him.

"Alright then." Rick agreed with Nora as he got up off the couch and headed towards the door.

As Rick opened the door, it wasn't a salesman that was there, but a Vault-Tec Representative.

"Good morning! Vault-Tec calling!" The Vault-Tec Rep said the simple words, as he took a step forward, adjusting his hat.

"Vault-Tec? Is something wrong besides this whole 'being left behind situation?'" Rick questioned the Rep, as he made quotation marks with his fingers on the last part.

"O-oh no sir! There's no other problem! Just that I need you to sign these papers right here so that you have entrance into the local Vault! Vault, 111." Vault-Tech Rep informed Rick of papers he needed to sign, as the Rep waved his in front of himself epically when he mentioned Vault 111.

"But there's room for my entire family, right?" Rick cautiously asked the Representative.

"Of course, of course! Minus your robot," Rick then glared at the representative, making him uncomfortable. "naturally. In fact, you're already cleared for entrance. It's just a matter of verifying some information. Don't want there to be any hold up, in the unforeseen event of *ahem*...total atomic annihilation. Won't take but a moment." The Vault-Tech Rep clarifyed the things he needed to do.

"Total atomic annihilation? Why are you making up for that?" Rick questioned the representative about the subject, already knowing half the reason why.

"Well, as you may know, the riots all over the world have been, increasing more and are become more of a daily thing and not a weekly. Also to include the recent terrorist activity over the past few weeks, and including the news just today about the terrorist having nuclear weapons. You never know, they might try to destroy one of the luxury B&L starships, including the one closest to here, the Axiom, which is still stationed at it's launch pad and doesn't take off for another week and a half." The representative clearly explains the issue with total atomic annihilation.

"Right, well, I can't wait for the world to end!" Rick sarcastically said to the Vault-Tec Representative, hearing his wife giggle behind him.

"Ha ha! That's the spirit. Now let's see..." The representative said while looking through his papers on the Vault-Tech clipboard.

As Rick signed the papers that the representative needed him to sign, the representative sat there waiting for him to be done. As Rick was done, he signed his name when he needed to put it.

 **Name: Rick Lucas**

 **Strength: 4**

 **Perception: 3**

 **Endurance: 4**

 **Charisma: 3**

 **Intelligence: 3**

 **Agility: 3**

 **Luck: 2**

"Wonderful! That's... everything... Just gonna walk this over to the Vault! Congratulations on being prepared for the future! The Vault-Tech Representative said joyfully as he walked away from the door.

"Um... Thanks again..." Rick said rather weirdly because of how the Rep was acting when he walked away. Rick then closed the door.

"Hey, it's a peace of mind. That's worth a little paperwork, right?" Nora asked Rick even though she already knew the answer, as she turned her attention towards Rick.

"For you and Shaun, no price is too high." Rick answered Nora as he then held her hand, looking deep into her eyes.

"*Chuckle* Good answer." Nora responded to Rick, as she then softly kissed him on the lips

"I have my moments." Rick told Nora as they both pulled away from the kiss.

They were both interrupted from there moment when they heard Shaun crying.

"Mr. Lucas, Shaun has been changed, but he absolutely refuses to calm down. I think he needs some of that "paternal affection" you seem to be so good at." Codsworth announced to Rick, as he was entering back into the kitchen.

"*Chuckle* You heard Codsworth. Go on." Nora shooed Rick away as Rick started making his way to Shaun's room.

When Rick arrived in Shaun's room, Shaun immediately calmed down and started to reach out his little arms towards Rick. Rick went up to Shaun and started to play with him. Shaun giggled as Rick ticked his little belly.

"That's my boy...your going to grown to be such a handsome man." Rick happily said to Shaun as he continue to gently tickle his belly.

"How are the two most important men in my life doing?" Nora asked Rick and Shaun as she stood in the doorway. "Spin the mobile a bit. He loves that."

Rick spun the mobile and it's started playing cheerful music as Shaun giggled at the moving mini rockets above him.

"Hey, how's my little guy? Much better now, huh?" Nora asked Shaun as she closed the door behind her and walked into the room.

"Listen, after breakfast, I was thinking we could head to the park for a bit. Weather should hold up." Nora asked Rick as she turned her attention to Rick.

"Yeah, sounds like fun." Rick joyfully said as he smiled at Nora.

"Sir? Mum? You should come and see this!" Codsworth shouted with urgency in his voice.

"Codsworth? What's wrong?" Nora asked Codsworth worryingly.

Rick and Nora gave each other suspicious looks as Rick goes over to the door and opens and goes out to the living room as Nora grabs Shaun.

"Followed by... yes, followed by flashes. Blinding flashes. Sounds of explosions... We're... we're trying to get confirmation... But we seemed to have lost contact with our affiliate stations..." The news reporter on the Tv looked very worried as he addressed the news.

"No..no it can't be..." Rick horrifically processed what the man was saying.

"We do have... coming in... confirmed reports. I repeat, confirmed reports of nuclear detonations in New York and Pennsylvania. My God." The news reporter looked as if he was about the break down until the signal to the news station was lost, leaving a message on the Tv screen stating, 'Please Stand By'.

"Oh my god." Nora horrifically said looking towards Rick.

"W-we need to get to the Vault, NOW!" Rick quickly said to Nora as he ran towards to door opening it as fast as he could.

"I've got Shaun. Lets go!" Nora stated as she was right behind Rick.

"Keep going!" Rick stated the obvious to his wife as they ran through the streets, which were filled with garbage.

As Rick and Nora ran through the streets of the neighbor hood they could see people panicking and running for there lifes. Rick wished he could stopped and looked at the sight before him, but he knew he had no time to stop. In the distance, he saw the gargantuan vessel, the Axiom, take off from it's launching pad in a emergency response to the nuclear detonations, Rick saw as it fired up it's engines and started flying up towards space as fast as it could. Rick then saw a Vertibird fly above them as it announcing for people to get to Vault 111.

"This way!" Nora shouted at Rick and pointed towards the place where everyone else was running towards.

Rick and Nora sprinted towards the Vault at speeds they've never achived, they happened to past most of the people making there way to the Vault,making them some of the first to make it there.

"That's absurd. I AM Vault-Tech!" The Vault-Tec Representative yelled at the guards that were guarding the gateway to the Vault

"I'm sorry sir, but nobody wants to see your stupid face inside the Vault!" The soldier that wasn't in power armor told the Vault-Tec Rep seriously.

"I'm reporting this!" The Vault-Tec Representative yelled as he ran off the god knows where.

"We need to get in! We're on the list." Rick said to the soldier that was guarding the gateway that had the clipboard containing everyone that was in this Vault.

"Infant... Adult Male... Adult Female... OK, go ahead." The soldier confirmed there status in Vault 111 as he moved out of the way and allowed them to past

As Nora past the soldier he said the following.

"Good luck ma'am, and God help us all."

"You two follow me! Come on!" A Vault-Tec security officer yelled at Rick and Nora as he started running in the other direction.

"What's going to happen to all those people that are trying to get in?" Nora worryingly spoke about the people as she asked the Vault-Tec security officer.

"We're doing everything we can, now keep moving!" That was the Security Officers response, as he continued running towards the Vault.

As Rick and Nora kept running, they soon spotted a platform that looked like a elevator with people standing on it.

"Step on the platform! In the center!" Another Vault-Tec security officer shouted at the two couple as Rick and Nora made there way to the platform.

As Rick and Nora got to the platform, Rick ensured Shaun and Nora's safety.

"Almost there. We're going to be ok. I love you. Both of you." Rick assuredly said to Nora and Shaun.

"We love you too." Nora told Rick.

Then suddenly, a nuclear explosion happen, right were the Axiom's launch pad was. If the Axiom was still there, it would have been obliterated.

"Oh my god!" Nora yelled as she heard the nuclear explosion and protected Shaun by shielding him from the intense heat, Rick did the same as he hugged Nora while protecting Shaun as well.

"NOW! NOW! SENT IT DOWN NOW!" A Vault-Tec security officer yelled, knowing that those would be some of his last words.

As Rick waited for the platform to lower, he watched as the junk near the fireball of the explosion,disintegrated and simply erased it from history. He then focused on the airblast that came from the nuke, got closer by the second, carrying dust, junk, and debris that had gathered in the airblast. Rick thought they weren't going to make it, but was corrected when the platform got low enough to protect them from being blasted into oblivion, but didn't protect them from the junk, dust and debris that fell on them. Rick and Nora protected Shaun, while protecting themselves from things falling on there head, they where safe when a blast door at the top of the platform closed above them.

They survived...

"We did it. We made it. We're ok..." Nora said in relief as she waited for the platform to lower all the way.

When they reached the bottom, they were greeted by s security officers, and the Overseer.

"Everyone please step off the elevator and proceed up the stairs in a orderly fashion." The Vault-Tec security officer announced to the only people that made it to the platform in time.

"No need to worry, folks. We'll get everyone situated in your new home. Vault 111! A better future. Underground!" The Overseer of the Vault announced to the group.

"So we just...?" A man by the name Mr. Russell asked the security officer.

"Yes. Up the stairs." The security officer answered the man's question.

"I can't believe it..." A man named Mr. Able said out loud as he stepped off the elevator. " if we had left a minute later... We'd all be..."

"No no! Don't get caught up thinking about all that. You're safe now." The Overseer reassured Mr. Able that he was safe.

Rick, Nora, and the rest of the residents walked up the stairway towards the opening of the Vault.

 **"Vault-Tec is here for you. All new residents please proceed in s orderly fashion. Welcome Home!"** The Vault Computer announced over the intercom all over the Vault the message.

All the residents then passed through a walkway, in which a man was talking accout for all the people that passed through the walkway. Sadly, a lot of people didn't make it. Rick, Nora and Shaun passed through, as the man took account for them. He then directed them to get a Vault 111 suit, in which a woman was holding, with boxes full of them, in all sizes. When Rick approached the woman, she asked for his size. In which, Rick told her his shirt size, and he was given a Vault 111 jumpsuit.

"Thanks. What now?" Rick curiously asked the women, as he checked out the jumpsuit.

"Just follow the doctor, here. He'll show you where to go." The women told Rick as she continued to give suits to the residents, including Nora. As Nora got her jumpsuit.

"All right you three. Follow me!" The doctor said to Rick, Nora, and Shaun.

While they where walking across the walkway, Nora said to Shaun. "See? this is our new home..." Nora told Shaun as she was looking at him.

"Oh your going to love it here. This is one of our most advanced facilities. Not that the others aren't great, mind you..." The doctor added to Nora's fact.

"How long do you think we'll be down here?" Nora asked the Doctor as they continued walking towards what looks like a bunch of pods.

"Oh we'll be going over all that in orientation. Just a few medical items we have to get through first." The doctor told Nora about the plan, as they begin entering a room full of pods.

As they entered the room full of pods, Rick saw as people where putting on the suits and then getting into the pods, while speaking to the other doctors. Rick and Nora approached the end of the rows of pods as the doctor that had been leading them stopped here.

"Just step in here and put your vault suit on." The doctor announced to Rick and Nora.

"It'll be okay. Daddy's right here, see?" Nora told Shaun as she tried to comfort him. "Honey? Can you help me?" Nora asked for help from Rick.

Rick went over to Nora to help her comfort Shaun. Rick then started comforting him.

"Who's my little guy? I'm not going far. I'll just be over there." Rick comfortly told Shaun as he pointed towards a pod, right across from Nora's.

"All set? Just step inside and put on your Vault suit!" The doctor asked Rick, as he waited for him to be done.

Rick then stood in front of the pod and put on his Vault suit. He then climbed into the pod and watched as the lid of the pod closed over him.

"The pod will decontaminate and depressurize before we head deeper into the Vault." The doctor informed Rick as he stood in front of the lids window. "Just relax." The doctor then walked away from the lids window.

"Time for a whole new life..." Rick determinedly said, as he waited for the decontamination process to begin.

 **"Resident secured. Occupant vitals: Normal. Procedure complete.**

Rick started getting suspicious when everything started getting cold and he started feeling tired.

 **"In 5... 4... 3... 2... 1..."**

Rick's view turned completely white as the sounds of the countdown faded away as if it was getting harder to hear. Then after a few seconds...total silence.

And then total blackness...


	3. Chapter 2: Awakening

**Earth**

 **Boston, New York**

 **6:57 PM**

 **Wednesday**

 **April 27th**

 **2805 AD/CE**

* * *

 **(Insert Wall-E intro here)**

Wall-E drove himself around the garbage filled wasteland, as he was simply looking for garbage to to pick up, as he just was following his directives, which he had been doing for 700 years now. Wall-E eventually found himself in the older parts of Boston as the building designs looked mid 20th century. As Wall-E listened to his favorite song, one of the only songs he's known, he went up to a random pile of trash and scooped it into his cubed shaped body. He then closed the hatch that said his name on it 'Wall-E', then Wall-E applied pressure to both sides of the trash he put into himself, and after he did that he simply opened his hatch again, revealing trash that had been transformed into a cube shape. Wall-E then picked up the cube and drove off with it, his little cockroach friend right behind him.

After about 7 minutes of going up a walkway which lead to the top of a huge tower, made of nothing but the cube shaped trash, Wall-E placed the cube on top of another cube of trash as he then pushed the cube forwards, to make it directly on top of the other one, as his cockroach friend crawled on top of the cube right next to the one Wall-E just placed. Wall-E brought his attention to his cockroach, and when he did, he spotted something strange inside one of the cubes.

"Huh?" Wall-E curiously said to himself in his robotic voice, as he tilted his head to the side and lifted his mechanical eyebrows.

Wall-E then went over to the circular shaped object and began to pull it out of the cube, but it didn't come out right away. Wall-E grunted as he attempted to pull out the object from the cube. After a third pull the object came free from it's cubbish prison, and Wall-E used a little too much force as he was pushed back a little when the object came out, causing him to shout in surprise. As Wall-E looked at the circular object, it revealed to be a metal cover for a trash can. Wall-E then muttered a sound as he noticed that the sun was setting and that he was done for the day. Wall-E opened his hatch to put in the object he just got to add too his collection of interesting things that he's been gathering for at least 693 years. Wall-E then reached to his music player on his cubbish shaped body, as he then pressed the button that stops the music. But suddenly, a thought came to Wall-E's mind, he didn't know where it came from but he felt like he needed to explore the area more. Not fighting these thoughts, Wall-E decided just that, to explore a little bit, he's never really been outside the city of Boston. So he decided to explore beyond the city limits.

Wall-E started to make his way back down the walkway towards the surface, with his friend right behind him. But he was unaware of the mysterious figure that was curiously watching him from, another garbage tower, the entire time.

* * *

It had been at least an hour since Wall-E started his adventure beyond the city limits, for miles all he saw were giant piles of garbage that covered many different buildings, mostly B&L's nuclear power plants and renewable energy sources. Wall-E getting rather bored with exploring this area, for as all there was to see was garbage for miles, Wall-E was about to turn back to go home until he saw something strange. All the sudden, all the garbage had stopped, and the ground was clean, almost as if something, or someone removed it all. This got Wall-E very curious, as he went forward with new found curiosity. After 2 minutes of going forwards, Wall-E then found a giant crater that stretched about 100 meters and inside the crater looked very dead and deserted and looked very old. With Wall-E looked at this crater, it brought back a terrible memory that brought back very horrific and sad emotions. Wall-E now realized, that this crater was created by the atomic bomb that destroyed all his fellow Wall-E's 700 years ago, leaving him all alone. Wall-E backed up from the crater, not wanting to experience those emotions he felt so long ago all over again. As he was backing up from the crater he bumped into something the wasn't behind him before, when Wall-E turned around he saw the most terrifying thing he has ever seen in his fucking life.

It was a fucking Deathclaw.

 **"RAAAAAAR!"** The Deathclaw yelled directly at Wall-E sending small shockwave across the ground.

"AHHHHHH!" Wall-E screamed in pure terror as he took off in the other direction as fast as his wheels could carry him.

 **"RAAAAAAR!"** The Deathclaw yelled again as it started chasing Wall-E at full speeds.

Wall-E exited the crater's area after a minute of running as he then entered the garbage filled wasteland as he then took a sharp turn to his left, and then to his dismay, he encountered a dead end. Wall-E was about to turn back run the other way, but stopped himself when he heard the Deathclaw's footsteps getting closer with every second. In pure panic, Wall-E dug out some of the garbage that was near him and got into the hole he made, he then buried himself in the hole with garbage and went dead silent. The Deathclaw then entered the dead end that Wall-E was hiding in. The Deathclaw then started to sniff and look in the area around him to locate Wall-E. Luckly, the Deathclaw couldn't smell him or locate him underneath all the garbage, and even if he could, Wall-E already had the smell of garbage. The Deathclaw then growled in anger and walked away from the dead end. Wall-E sat in there for about 2 minutes, before he silently moved the garbage out of his way and quietly got out of the hole. Wall-E looked at his surroundings, as he was literally shaking from that experience. As Wall-E ensured that the Deathclaw was gone, he then started sobbing silently to himself. Wall-E really thought he was going to be destroyed by that...abomination!

"Monster...bad." Wall-E told himself through his sobs, as he did his best to curl himself into a ball.

"Why are you sobbing?"

The sudden voice startled Wall-E by making him shout in fear and surprise. When Wall-E looked up at where the voice had come from, and saw another robot.

"Big monster..t-t-trrryy t-to..huurrt me." Wall-E responded to the robot as he figured it wasn't going to hurt him, as he looked up at him.

"Was it that pesky giant lizard that tried to hurt you?" The robot asked Wall-E, as he hovered a little closer to Wall-E.

Wall-E didn't know what a lizard was, so he just assumed that's what attacked him. "Y-yeeess.." Wall-E responded to the robot.

"Ah, well that would be no surprise. That lizard has been causing alot of trouble around here recently. Oh, I have yet to introduce my self! I'm Codsworth, a Mr. Handy unit! And you are?"

Feeling more comfortable around Codsworth, Wall-E stood up to introduce himself.

"WAAAAALLL-EE." Wall-E said rather adorably, as he stood up and faced the hovering robot

"Wall-E? I must say, that name suits you very well! Also I'm rather curious, where did you come from? I certainly haven't seen any robot like you around before." Codsworth curiously questioned Wall-E.

Wall-E simply pointed towards Boston, but when he did, he noticed that there was some platform that had most of the paint on it gone.

"Boston? You came all the way from there! Wow, you certainly have come a long way Wall-E." A thought then came to Codsworth's mind. "Why are you out here in the first place Wall-E?"

"Cuuuuroous." Wall-E answered without hesitation to Codsworth's question, as he started making his way to the platform.

"Ah, well, everybody becomes rather curious from time to time!" Codsworth then noticed Wall-E going over to the opening to Vault 111 as Codsworth then followed him.

Wall-E just looked at the faded numbers '111' on the part of the platform that looked different from the rest of the platform. Wall-E tilted his head in curiosity as he looked at the numbers.

"Ahhh, your curious about this. Well, this is Vault 111, it was made by Vault-Tec to secure all the humans in this neighborhood to protect them from the toxic cloud that would form. Of course, that was 700 years ago, and the toxic cloud is still very much present in this area, I'm not so sure about Boston though." Codsworth told Wall-E rather sadly, as the sight of the Vault brought up bad memories and feelings that he's feeling right now, loneliness. But Wall-E's changing that for him.

"Oh." Wall-E simply responded to Codsworth, when a thought crossed his mind. "Whomans?"

Codsworth didn't quite get what he was saying at first, but soon got it after a couple seconds. "Yes, there are indeed humans inside this Vault...including ones that where most dearest to me...but there probably long dead..." If Codsworth could cry, he would have shedded a tear. "Please, Wall-E, I do not wish to dwell on this subject any farther..." Codsworth sadly said to Wall-E, as his eyes went down sadly.

Wall-E would have hugged Codsworth, but he was too small and even if he did, he was afraid he might disrupt his hovering, as he used a big engine to do so.

"Why don't I take you home Wall-E, because it's not safe to be wandering about with Mr. Lizard on the lose!" Codsworth said joyfully as he tried to lighten the mode.

"Yesss..good idea." Wall-E rather struggled to say the words, as he was never good with sentences.

"And don't worry! If the lizards attacks, I got us covered!" Codsworth told Wall-E, as he lifted up his Buzzsaw and Flamethrower. "And I certainly don't want a friend to be destroyed all alone... We are friends right?" Codsworth said the last part a little worried.

"Yes!" Wall-E told Codsworth with what would be a lighting expression on his face.

For the first time in 700 years, Codsworth felt something fill his mechanical heart...

Happiness...

* * *

 **Earth/Vault 111/8:05 PM/Wednesday/April 27th/2805 AD/CE**

 **"Critical failure in Cryogenic Array. All vault residents must vacate immediately."** Vault 111's computer announced throughout Vault 111.

Rick was waking up while rapidly coughing and gasping for air, for it felt like he hasn't taken a breath in a very long time. As his vision started to clear, he saw out the lids widow just how decayed the paint and metal looked outside, shocking him greatly. He heard alarms going off and the vault computer announcing the same message over and over again. In a hurry to get out of the pod to check on his wife and Shaun, he starts pounding on the pods lid rather violently, he then heard some part on the pod break, as the lid then cracked open fairly easy. Rick then pushed the lid open, but didn't expect it to open so slowly with the amount of force he applied to it. As Rick was about to exit the pod, he suddenly got very woozy and grabbed onto the side of the pod for support. As he took a step out of the Cryo Pod, he then lifted his other leg out of the Cryo Pod, he suddenly lost his balance, as Rick found it very hard to stand. Rick fell towards the floor, he then quickly reached out his hands to support his fall and making sure it's not his head that gets hit by the hard metal, but his hands, Rick successfully supported his fall, as he then looked up towards his wife's pod and noticed something was seriously wrong.

With his adrenaline kicking in, he simply ignored wooziness as he when up to his wife's pod.

"No...no no, it can't be, it's not possible!" Rick worryingly said as he looked at his wife and Shaun through the lids window. "Come on! There has to be a RELEASE." Rick now terrified for his wife and baby's safety, as he urgently looked for a panel to open the pod. When he found a control panel only a couple seconds later, right next to his wife's pod, he immediately pulled it without hesitation. "Come on, come on, come on. OH GOD!" Rick shouted in frustrated and dread as he waited for the pod to open.

When the pod fully opened, Rick waited for some response from his wife or Shaun. When he didn't, he started freaking out.

"Nora! NORA! GODDAMNIT WAKE UP!" Rick yelled as he started shaking Nora violently. "Shaun! Come on listen to me boy! SHAUN!"

Rick got no response, or movement from Shaun or Nora. Rick then drew the conclusion..that there probably dead.

"Shaun...Nora...please, just wake up...please tell me this is just a dream." Rick futility tried to get a response out of them, as tears started to fill his eyes.

"No...no, NOOOOOOOOO! WHY!" Rick yelled as he then broke down, crying his eyes out out of pure misery.

After about 10 minutes of crying and good memories he shared with the two, he got up from his squating position, and approached his wife.

"I'm sorry Nora and Shaun...im sorry it had to come to this. I love both of you, with all my heart." Rick told the two bodys, as he then took off Nora's wedding ring and squeezed it tight in his hand, and put it into his pocket, and making sure it would stay in there.

Rick then went over to the pods panel, and closed the pods lid on Nora and Shaun, providing them something like a coffin. Rick then took one last look at them, remembering all the fun and lovely times he spent with them, then Rick turned and walked away towards the door. He noticed the other people that where in there pods as well, they look as dead as his wife and son. Rick simply passed them, knowing there's nothing he can do for them. He then took notice of his surroundings, the paint job that he had seen on the walls looked as if they weren't even there, but when Rick looked closely, he noticed a little bit of faded yellow on the walls. When he started making his way towards the exit of the room, he suddenly had a hard time breathing, as Rick then started taking deep heavy breaths. He then quickly opened the door, which lead to the hallway he walked down with his wife and the doctor, he also noticed the hallways as well had lost almost lost all there color. "What the hell happen here?" Rick asked himself, as he started making hid way down the hallway. The door straight ahead of him, the one that lead to the exit, looked rusted shut, as Rick then tried to find a alternative way. Rick then saw a door to his right, which he guess had to be a alternative way. As he was about to open the door, he felt woozy, sick, and getting difficult to breath again, as he took deep heavy breaths while he was coughing at the same time.

When Rick opened the door, he came across a pair a stairs that lead downwards towards a doorway. Rick then started making his way down the stairs, still feeling woozy and sick. When reached the bottom of the little stairway, he suddenly got really dick and vomited all over the floor next to him, as he grabbed the wall next to him for support. When he was done emptying his stomach, he continued forward into the room. But when he entered the room, there was a window with a giant roach on it, which was on the other side of the window."What the fuck is that!" Rick shouted to himself as he spotted the Radroach on the window. Rick decided to get closer to it, as it was on the other side of the window and couldn't hurt him. When Rick got within 2 feet of the window, the Radroach leapt off the window, making Rick jump from fear. Rick then continued his way the other door. But before Rick went through the door, he noticed a doorway on his right and decided to investigate it. When he entered then room, it looked like a office, with a computer in it that looked completely decayed and had no chance of working. Besides the computer, Rick noticed a Stimpack, which he went over to and took it. "Might need this for later." Rick told himself, as he put the Stimpack in his other pocket, with that, he exited the room and went through the door that he was going to go through in the first place. When he opened the door, he was greeted by a tube like hallway that at the end looked like it turned to the left. As he went down the hallway then turned left, he saw another door which he went over to and opened it. When he did open the door, he entered a room that looked like, well, just a room. But straight ahead of him, Rick noticed a Radroach crawling across the floor,which just gave him the chills.

Unfortunately, the Radroach noticed Rick and started charging at him. Rick pulled up his fists as the Radroach approached him. Rick waited for it to get close enough before he hitted it, when the Radroach jumped at him, that was Rick's que as he punched it with all his force, sending the roach flying backwards, killing it instantly. **(** **Strength level successful, Radroach killed instantly.)** As Rick went up to the roachs corpse, he was rather shocked to find it to be a roach.

"Giant roaches? What the hell..." Rick shockingly said as he looked at the roaches corpse.

in front of Rick, there was a doorway that looked as it lead to some kitchen, and to his left there was a door that looked like it lead to a reactor room, the place where he first spotted the Radroach. Finding that searching a kitchen in a Vault that looked like there had been some battle in it, he decided to not search the kitchen, as there would probably be nothing left in it. Rick opened the door to the reactor room on his left, and inside the room, there were two giant telsa reactors, that had four very powerful electric rods on top of them. Rick noticed that the rods were releasing electricity unstably and then saw a Radroach in between the two reactors, get fried by a release of unstable electricity. After seeing that, Rick decided against going between reactors to reach the door on the other side, inside he went around the unstable reactors, by using the walkway on his left. He quickly moved across the walkway, while keeping his distance from the unstable reactor, as he then made it across to the other side. Rick sighed in relief, as getting across the reactors was over. Rick then walked over to the Vault-Tec door to open it, but before he did, he noticed a Human skeleton wearing a Vault 111 jumpsuit, that was withering away. Rick approach the skeleton in surprise, shock, and fear.

"What happened here? Where is everyone!?" Rick said in fearful curiosity, as he touched the Vault jumpsuit's sleeve, and watched as it turned to dust in his hand.

This scared and confused Rick even more. He'd come to the conclusion a while back, that doctors had put him into Cryo sleep. But what worried him the most was, how long was he in that pod? He was interrupted from his thoughts, by the sound of Radroaches coming up behind him. Rick turned around immediately and saw the Radroaches approaching him fast. Rick got up from his squatting position quickly as he sprinted towards the door and opened it. As he got on the other side, Rick immediately closed the door on the Radroaches. Rick sighed in relief, but his moment of peace was interrupted by the sound of another Radroach behind him. Rick turned around to see the roach leaping at him, Rick was too slow as the roach bit him in the arm.

"AGH!" Rick shouted in pain, as he then ignored the pain to hit the roach.

He killed it instantly as he used all his force to punch it, again. Rick was caught by surprise, as he saw another Radroach coming down the small stairway in front of him. But this time Rick knew what was coming and punched it before it could take a bit out of him. Rick looked around the area before he could relax and attend to his bite. After Rick ensured that there where no more roaches around, he relaxed and then attended to his wound. As Rick analyzed the small flesh wound that was bleeding, he could noticed how the roach took off a small amount of his flesh on his arm. Rick, afraid for pathogens that the roach might have been carrying, he remembered the Stimpack he had in his pocket, as he then took out the stimpack from his pocket and put the needle into the exposed flesh and ejected the healing substance into his flesh. It stinged everywhere in the exposed flesh, but Rick knew that was a good sign.

"Fucking roach." Rick cursed the dead roach, as went up the small stairway to the door ahead.

Rick went up the stairs as he then walk across the small hallway towards the door ahead of him. He reached the door and pressed the panel to open the door, when he opened it, he was greeted by what looked like the Overseer's office with a human skeleton that was wearing a lab coat and three more stimpacks on the Overseer's desk. Rick went over to too pick up the stimpacks, when he picked them up, he noticed something on the Overseer's desk. As Rick approach the front of the desk, he took noticed of what it was.

It was a pistol and 10mm rounds.

Rick was never so happy to see a gun before, in fact, he was never happy when he saw any sort of firearm, for it brought back bad memories of the Great War.

"Thank god." Rick thanked the unworldly beings that put this gun here, as he picked it up and checked the magazine.

It was fully loaded. Rick then put the magazine back into the 10mm pistol and cocked it, as the gun was now ready to fire. Rick then picked up the ammo, as he put it into his pocket. Rick then noticed what looked like small armory at the corner of the room, as Rick stared making his way towards it. There was a steal door that prevented access to the fenced area, but lucky for him, it was wide open. As Rick walked into the mini armory, he saw a strange weapon that was concealed in a case on the wall, as the glass around the weapon looked frozen.

"Nice. Coming back later for you..." Rick told the weapon that was called the Cryolator, as he then spotted another 10mm pistol and ammo, and picked them both up.

Rick then exited the mini armory, as he then went towards the door that was closed to open it. When he went over to open the door, it wouldn't open, as the door required a terminal to open.

"Terminal's gotta to be somewhere." Rick told himself, as he began searching for the terminal.

Only a second later, Rick spotted the terminal on the Overseer's desk, which was probably his terminal. Rick then went over to the terminal, as he did, he looked at the skeleton that was next to him, wearing a lab coat.

"Is this all that's left?" Rick asked no one in particular, as he went to the computer and started it up.

He was surprised when the computer power, as it probably shouldn't be working in it's state. Rick saw the option to open the door, as it red. 'Open Evacuation Tunnel'. But before Rick pressed the option to do so, he noticed another option that red, 'VAULT 111 OVERSEER INSTRUCTIONS.' Curious about what the Overseer's instructions, he press the option, and the following words come up.

 _Vault 111 is designed to test the long-term effects of suspended animation on unaware, human subjects. Your staff will be on short-term assignment to monitor basic cardiopulmonary and cognitive functions. Long-term monitoring will be handled remotely by Vault-Tec technicians._

 _Under no circumstance is suspension to be disrupted. This includes the administration of life-saving measures. Your staff is also considered expandable. Insubordination or attempts to evacuate prematurely are capital violations. Unused cryogenic pods are the preferred method for cadaver disposal._

"Those sick fucks." Rick told himself, as he exited the option, with a new found determination to avenge everyone that had to suffer through Vault-Tec's sick experiments.

But it had him thinking, how long had he remained undisrupted inside that cryo pod? A year, a decade, a century, a millennia? Rick shook his his, dismissing the thoughts for another time. Right now, Rick had to leave this Vault. Rick then pressed the option to open the door, as he then heard the door open. Rick then got off the computer and went over to the open doorway. Rick then entered a tube like hallway, as he then spotted more Radroachs across the hallway, as he then pulled out his 10mm pistol to kill them. He fired a round into the Radroach on the wall, as it fell on the ground lifeless. Rick then fired another round into the Radroach across the hallway, as it fell over dead from the bullet. Rick continued down the hallway, but was stopped by three more Radroachs. As Radroachs charged at Rick, he fired his pistol at the Radroachs, using only three bullets to kill the three of them. Rick then continued down the hallway, as he turned right and found another door straight ahead. Rick went over to door and opened it, revealing a cramped room as he then saw a door to his right that said, 'EXIT ZONE, AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY.' Rick, ignoring that last part of the message, went over to the door's panel to open it. When Rick opened the door, he saw another Radroach and, the Vault door. Rick then shot the Radroach, as entered the room, and when walking over to the Vault door's panel, he noticed another human skeleton.

"Is anyone alive? Did anyone get out? Am I the only one left?" Rick asked no one in particular, as he then started making his way up the stairs to the Vault door's panel.

Before Rick could activate the panel, another Radroach charged at him, Rick simply shot it. Rick then pressed the button that would open the Vault door, but instead, he got a sound that sounded through the area. It it sounded like a denial sound.

 **"Pip-Boy interface required to activate Vault door cycling sequence. Have a nice day."** The Vault computer announced to Rick.

Rick looked down at the skeleton below him, and on the skeleton's amputated arm, there was a Pip-Boy. Rick grabbed the Pip-Boy, and when he was bringing it up to him, the skeleton arm fell off the Pip-Boy through the attachment point coming undone. Rick then looked at the Pip-Boy from different angles, as the two attachment points lazily tossed around. Rick then put the Pip-Boy on his arm, as he put the attachment points together, then put the main attachment point on it's attachment point, the Pip-Boy was now on his arm without a chance of falling off. Rick then powered on the Pip-Boy by pressing the red power button on it. Rick heard noises coming from the Pip-Boy, but wasn't getting anything from screen. Rick decided to brush his thumb against the-Boy Pip-Boy's screen, revealing a thick layer of dust that had been on the screen. Rick then brought the Pip-Boy to his face as he waited for the loading screen to be done loading, and when it did, it showed his health status, the condition of his limbs, and his Radiation poisoning, which surprised Rick when it said his Radiation poisoning was 1, Rick guessed it was from the Radroach. Not wanting to stay in the Vault any longer, Rick went over to the control panel and pull out a cable from the side of his Pip-Boy as he then inserted the cable into a circular hole that was on the control panel. When Rick did this, the see-through cover that blocked the button to open the Vault door, opened up, allowing the button to be pressed. Rick then unplugged the cable and put it back on the side of his Pip-Boy, and then Rick pressed the red button, and when he did, alarms started to sound across the Vault and the lights around him turned off.

 **"Vault door cycling sequence initiated. Please stand back."** The Vault computer announced through out the Vault.

Rick waited for the door to open, and after a few seconds, the thing that that opens the Vault door, began it's sequence to pull back the Vault door. Rick then heard metal gridding against metal, as the Vault door opened, scrapping off rust that had gathered on the metal. As the Vault door sild to the side, light flooded around Rick from the other side of the Vault door. Knowing that he wasn't out of the Vault yet, Rick started to walk forward towards walkway, as the gate that was blocking the walkway opened, allowing Rick to walk on the extending walkway. The walkway then connected to the platform that was on the other side of the Vault door, as Rick then stepped onto the platform. Rick then noticed a Gas Mask, sitting on the rail on the platform, as Rick then grabbed it, knowing he'll need it if the toxic cloud is still present outside. Rick then walked down the stairway that he had walked up with his wife and Shaun when they first entered Vault 111 with his Gas Mask in Han. Rick then saw the elevator that took his family down here, sitting there, waiting to be used again, Rick approached the elevator as the fence covering the elevator slid upwards, making the elevator accessible. Rick then slowly stepped onto the elevator and awaited to be taken to the surface.

 **"Enjoy your return to the surface. And thank you for choosing Vault-Tec."** The Vault's computer announced, as the elevator ascended to the surface, carrying Rick to a whole new world.

* * *

Rick used his arm to block the trash and dust from hitting him, as the blast door opened above him. As Rick ascended higher he started to make more notice of the world, the hills of garbage, the dead sky spreading for miles. When he fully reached the surface and the elevator stopped, he lowered his arm shockingly, as he noticed hills of garbage, as far as he could see. It area looked worse then it did when he entered the vault, Rick guessed the atomic bomb caused these hills of garbage. As Rick tried to take a deep breath, he instantly regretted it, as nothing but dust filled his lungs. Rick started to cough rather violently, as he tired to empty his lungs, which were filled with toxic dust. Rick coughed up dust and when he thought he got the last of it out, he held his breath and put on the Gas Mask, when he securely put it on, he took a deep breath, filling his lungs with oxygen from the Gas Mask's oxygen tanks. With his safety secured for now, Rick took a look around his surroundings, he notice the brown clouds that covered the sky, making it look dead, and he took a closer look at the garbage filled wasteland in front of him, he couldn't tell the condition it was in from this distance, but he could just look at the garbage around him. He then looked at Sanctuary Hills, it was covered in garbage, more than it had before. Rick then took notice of Boston in the distance, it looked as if there was more skyscrapers then before in the city, bringing him to the conclusion that there may be Humans over there.

"Well, I think I know where I'm going." Rick said to himself, as he then turned around and stepped off the platform. "But I should probably scavenge Sanctuary Hills and Concord before I head to Boston." Rick said to himself yet again, as he pulled out his 10mm pistol and began his way down to Sanctuary Hills.


	4. Chapter 3: The Wasteland

**Feel free to leave a review the story, and mention any areas of my writing that need improvement. Your reviews are appreciated. :)**

* * *

 **Earth**

 **Boston, New York**

 **10:00 PM**

 **Wednesday**

 **April 27th**

 **2805 AD/CE**

* * *

"I must say Wall-E, you have a very nice place! The only thing this place needs is a little polishing and cleaning, then I would happily call this home, in my standards of course." Codsworth pointed out to Wall-E as he looked at his collection of many unique things that he's gathered over the years.

"Huh?" Wall-E asked Codsworth, as he ejected the "Hello Dolly!" Holotape from the inactive toaster that he always keep it in.

"What I'm saying is that your home could use some cleaning, the floors are rather dirty and rusty, along with the rest of the interior. Also some adjusting to your furniture would be nice." Codsworth explained to Wall-E, as he watched Wall-E make his way to a Holotape player.

"Oh." Wall-E responded, as he inserted the Holotape into the Holotape Player, as the little iPod on the top of the shelf above the Holotape Player, showed a scene of people happily dancing and singing in a street.

Wall-E then pulled out a screen that was attached too flexible metal, out from the side of the wall to his left. On the screen was the same scene that was on the iPod. Wall-E then grabbed the BNL case that was on his back and rolled to the other side of the room, while humming the song that the people were singing on the Tv.

"Huh, I have yet to see this movie." Codsworth spoke to himself out loud, as he went over to the Tv and watched the people dancing and singing happily.

Wall-E had set down the BNL case, while he then took out the trash can lid from his body as he opened his hatch and took it out. Wall-E then looked at the lid curiously, as it reminded him of the hats the people wore in the movie that was on the screen. Wall-E looked back at the screen, as he saw Codsworth watching the movie and saw people marching down the streets with there hats on. Wall-E then put the lid above his binocular shaped head, as he then copied the actions the people did I'm the movie, as Wall-E waved the lid up and down above his head. Then Wall-E put the lid into his collection, as he then opened up the BNL case, revealing a Rubik Cube, a Spork, and a BNL Lighter. Wall-E first grabbed the Spork out of the case, as he then looked at it's weird shape curiously. Wall-E then grabbed the Rubix Cube out of the case, as he didn't take long to look at it before he set it down on the shelf beside him. Wall-E then went to the shelf to his left as it was right next to the one where he placed the Rubix Cube, this shelf held two BNL cups that were filled with forks and spoons. Wall-E was about to put the spork in the spoon cup, but then realized that at the edge it had the same design as a fork. Wall-E, confused on were to put it, just put the spork in the center between the two cups, then Wall-E pulled out the lighter, making a little sound as he did. Wall-E then went over to a panel on the side of the shelf's as it had three symbols, a up arrow, a down arrow, and straight line. Wall-E pressed the down arrow on the panel as the shelf's to his side started to move in a circular fashion, bringing Codsworth's attention to the sudden noise.

"I wasn't aware that those shelfs could move by remote." Codsworth curiously said as he hovered his way over to the moving shelfs.

Wall-E stopped holding down the down arrow, as he the shelf he wanted came into view. On the shelf there was another smaller shelf holding a bunch of the same BNL Lighters, Wall-E then placed the lighter he got while outside on the shelf with all the lighters, Wall-E then secured it in place as he softly pushed it into the lighters.

"There." Wall-E said to himself as he then started making his way over to the Tv, but was stopped by Codsworth.

"Is that...a Bowler Hat!?" Codsworth shouted in excitement, as he got closer to the shelf with the Bowler Hat on it.

Wall-E raised his mechanical eyebrows as he looked over to Codsworth excited form. "Huh?"

"A Bowler Hat, this right here." Codsworth pointed out to Wall-E, as he picked it up in his wrench like hand as he showed it to Wall-E. "I've wanted one of these for a long time, can I have it?"

Wall-E simply shrugged and made a 'whatever' sound, as he continued to go where he was originally going to go.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Codsworth excitedly said, as he put the Bowler Hat on top of his head. "Wall-E! Do you so happen to have a mirror in here...? Wall-E?" Codsworth curiously asked Wall-E, but when he didn't get a response, he looked around for Wall-E, and spotted him looking at a man and women holding hands on the Tv as they song gently and looked into each others eyes as they slowly walked off together.

Codsworth came up besides Wall-E, as Wall-E then pressed a record button on his cube shaped body. Codsworth curiously watched Wall-E's reaction to the people on the screen, as he'd never seen any robot react this way to a man and women's love for each other, which Codsworth never really understood. Codsworth then watched as Wall-E slowly put his claw shaped hands together, as he then looked at the Tv with emotions that confused Codsworth even farther, then Wall-E looked down at his hands with those same emotions.

"Wall-E? Are you alright?" Codsworth worryingly questioned Wall-E as he Wall-E turned around and picked up the BNL case.

"Yes...fine" Wall-E responded to Codsworth question as he made his way outside with the BNL case in hand.

Codsworth followed Wall-E outside, worried for him. Wall-E rolled his way over to the open door, which was now a ramp, with the open BNL case. Wall-E stopped when he got on the ramp, then he turned the BNL case around so that the opening was flat against the ramp, then Wall-E started pounding the case against the the ramp to empty it. Then Wall-E started looking up towards the sky as he slowly stopped pounding the case against the ramp. As he looked towards the dead sky, he noticed a gap in the brown clouds that reveled the stars in the sky. Codsworth came over to Wall-E as he was worried for his strange behavior. When Codsworth looked up towards the sky, he was shocked, to see stars, for the area around Sanctuary Hills has been covered in the toxic cloud for 700 years, which blocked the night sky and prevented Codsworth from seeing the stars.

"It's been so long...since I've seen the stars." Codsworth told Wall-E as he continued to stare up at the night sky.

Wall-E then pressed the play on his body, as it started to play the song he just recorded. As the two robots stared up into the night sky for what seemed like minutes, but was actually seconds, they were both interrupted by a alarm going off on Wall-E body. Wall-E looked down at the alarm, worried about why it was going off.

"What's that?" Codsworth said worried about his safety. His question was answered when he saw a giant dust storm coming towards them. Codsworth without another word,went into Wall-E's home as he waited for him to enter.

"Wall-E! What are thinking!? Get in here!" Codsworth yelled at Wall-E so Wall-E could hear him through the strong winds, as Wall-E pounded the case on the ramp a few more times before he stopped and ran inside. Wall-E put the case down and started pulling on the switch to close the door, when Wall-E almost closed the door, he noticed his cockroach friend at the corner of the door, as he was sitting on a small platform with a light next to him. Wall-E whistled for him as the cockroach squealed in surprise, the cockroach then crawled inside as Wall-E closed the door behind him.

"Ugh, there's dust everywhere! This will make cleaning the place even harder." Codsworth said frustrated, as he noticed Wall-E opening a Twinkie.

Wall-E opened the Twinkie for his cockroach as he then sat it down in a open lunchbox and waited for the cockroach to enter the Twinkie. When he did, Wall-E rolled over to where he sleeps, which was right next to the lunchbox.

"You have a pet Cockroach?" Codsworth asked Wall-E, then Wall-E simply nodded. "I haven't seen a normal sized cockroach in a long time. Also, can I stay here at your place for the night Wall-E, because I'm certainly not going to be in that dust storm for an hour."

"You..can s-staaay." Wall-E once again struggled to say the sentence as he turned himself into a cube and slides into the one of the shelfs.

"Thank you Wall-E, you are a kind robot." Codsworth told Wall-E happily, as he slowly lowered himself to the ground and powered off his engine that kept him above ground and began his recharging mode.

Wall-E was about to begin his recharging mode as mode as well, but before he did, he pulled his arm out of his cube form and grabbed a bar on a vent. Wall-E then pulled on it, sending the shelf backwards a little, then pushed on and allowed the shelf to remain in mid air for a second, before he let go, making the shelf rock back and forth. Wall-E then pulled his arm back into his cubed body, as he then began his recharging mode.

* * *

 **Earth/Boston, New York/10:12 PM/Wednesday/April 27th/2805 AD/CE**

Rick was taking shelter in a BNL supermarket from the dust storm that was going on outside. Rick had scavenged Sanctuary Hills and Concord, he found many things within the ruins of both towns. In Sanctuary Hills, he found two ammo pouches, 100 rounds of ammo for his 10mm pistol, a Combat Knife, many pieces of equipment he used to armor his Vault 111 jumpsuit, a suppressor for his pistol, Stimpacks, and some bandages , which he used to roll around his arm, the one with the Radroach bite. In Concord, he found some Iron Sights for his pistol, a Laser Pistol, 50 Energy Cells for the Laser Pistol, some Plasma Cartridges from destroyed robots that the Axiom had left behind when the atomic bomb dropped, a Fusion Core he yet again, recovered from a robot left behind, some scrap metal from the robots, and 5 Psycho's. After that, he made his way to Boston, but on his way there he encountered a giant mutated lizard, which he safely snuck around. But when he arrived at Boston, he saw that the skyscrapers he saw, where only giant towers of cube shaped garbage, probably done by the Wall-E units said to himself at that moment. Then without warning, a giant dust storm came from the horizon, as he ran into the supermarket to take shelter. As this is where Rick is now, Rick sat on a BNL crate, as he was sharpening the Combat Knife with another piece of metal that he found on the floor. Rick then wondered if he could breath in here, as he wasn't outside but in a building. Rick then slowly took off the Gas Mask he wore, and when it was completely off, he took a small breath, no dust or anything filled his lungs, just oxygen. Rick then took a deeper breath, making sure it was safe, when no dust filled his lungs from that deep breath, he knew it was safe to breath.

Rick placed the Gas Mask to his left as he continued sharpening his knife. Rick started thinking about his whole situation, how long had he been frozen in that Cryo tube, what happened to everyone in Vault 111, did all the Vaults do experiments to there residents? Which then brought up the question, was he the only Human left on Earth? The thought sent a shiver down his spine, and he yet to see a Wall-E unit anywhere, well Rick had only just now entered Boston, but Boston gave off the feeling of a place that had been abandon, deserted, and it certainly gave off the feeling of the entire city just being...dead, along with sky and the rest of the landscape, making the question come back to Rick, was he the only Human left? Or was he the last intelligent thing on the planet? Rick couldn't stand the thought, being alone on a now dead world with no one to talk to, nothing to do, complete isolation from the rest of Humanity, only him and the mutants that roamed the wasteland.

Rick was interrupted from his thoughts when the sound of a can falling off a shelf echoed across the slient market. Rick jumped from the sudden noise, as he immediately turned around to where the sound came from, the sound came from farther in the market. Instead of ignoring it, Rick stood up from the crate as he put down the metal piece and Combat Knife as he pulled out his 10mm pistol which was upgraded with only Iron Sights, as Rick used the suppressor for his other 10mm pistol. Seeing what was out in the wasteland, Rick wasn't simply going to ignore the noise, as it could be one of those enormous mosquitoes, Rick thought to himself. Rick then slowly walked towards the origin of the sound, with his eyes down the sights, ready to kill anything that would hurt him. As Rick entered a aisle that was full of probably very old expired food, he now cautiously walked through the aisle, his eyes scanning every detail the place around him had. Rick then exited the aisle, approaching the origin of the sound, ready to fire at anytime. As he approached the orgin of the sound, it was a tin can that had been knocked down from a shelf, but looking at the shelf, that was full of certain canned foods, there was no way that this tin can could have just fallen by it's self. Rick then knew that there was something in here with him, and that it was nearby, but where? Rick then had the feeling that something was watching him, as he immediately turned around and pointed his gun at...nothing. Rick then looked up at the ceiling, just making sure that it was on the ceiling, and when he looked, nothing. For a couple seconds, the only sound there was present was Rick breathing and raging winds outside, until a sound came from across the market that sounded like speech, but wasn't any language Rick knew about. Rick, now a little scared for what was in here with him, he quietly and cautiously made his way over to where the voice came from. As he was approaching the area, he heard the voice again as it spoke in a language Rick couldn't identified, Rick making sure to stay silent as possible, approached the aisle that said, Aisle 051. Rick took cover against a wall that separated aisle 051 and aisle 050, Rick then looked over the corner slowly, and now the being was in sight, and what Rick saw, shocked him to the core.

What he saw was a humanoid creature, standing at a height of 5'7, it's hands had three slender figures, it had a relatively large head, with two pointed ears, and it's skin was a pale yellowish-green with dark splotches scattered across it's skin. Rick couldn't see the front of it's face as it was turned the other way. It was wearing a brown and white space suit with what looked some sort of tank on it's back with an antenna extending from it. The being also wore brown gloves and boots.

"Is that a fucking Alien!?" Rick accidently spoke out loud, as he then hoped the alien didn't hear him.

Unfortunately it did, as the alien spun around quickly, pulling out it's strange energy weapon in the process. As the now alien faced Rick in a threating stance, Rick could see more details on the alien. It had pitch-black eyes, it had a flat nose with two nostrils, and a mouth with 9 pointed teeth. The alien then shouted at Rick in it's strange language.

"What!? I can't even understand you dipshit!" Rick shouted back at the alien, hoping it would at least consider speaking English, if it even can.

With luck not on his side, the alien fired it's energy weapon at Rick, making a 'pew' sound, as it fired a blue bolt from what would be considered a barrel. Rick saw the blue energy bolt coming towards him as he took cover behind the wall just in time as the bolt whizzed by as it hit a wall. Rick then observed the damage the blue bolt had to the wall, Rick saw a hole that was about 1'2 feet deep and was red hot.

"Holy shit..." Rick cursed under his breath, as another blue bolt went pass him.

Rick readied his pistol, as he cocked the slid. Rick then turned around the corner with his pistol aiming at the alien as he used the V.A.T.S system that was on his Pip-Boy. He had a 87% chance to hit the alien head, while the other parts were a lower percentage. Rick took the opportunity as he targeted his head two times, with that Rick then fired two bullets at the aliens head. Both bullets hit the aliens head, spraying out green blood as the alien collapsed backwards and hit the hard floor with a thud while dropping his blaster in the process. The alien was now dead, while his green blood spread across the floor from his head wounds.

"Holy shit...I just killed an alien." Rick shockingly said, as he look at the alien's lifeless corpse from the distance.

Rick then heard a voice speaking the same language as the alien, emitting from a speaker on the aliens space suit where his helmet would go. Rick, then drew attention his attention to the aliens blaster, as Rick then started walking over to the weapon. Rick stood in front of the blaster as he the squatted to pick up the mysterious weapon, Rick then picked up the blaster and observed it. It had a very futuristic design with a chrome and red paint job. There was blue energy circulating through the weapon and can be seen from the outside, as it emitted blue lights from it. Rick then went over to the aliens corpse to search for ammo for the weapon. Rick then found about 400 blue glowing cylinders in a ammo pouch that the alien had on him, Rick then took all the ammunition and putted them into his own pouches. Rick was then interrupted by the same voice coming from the speaker on the aliens suit as it spoke in it's native language. Rick hurried up to get all the ammo, fearing that they were probably sending reinforcements his way. As Rick got all the ammo from the aliens pouche, he got up from his squatting position and ran towards the crate that he'd left his knife and Gas Mask on. Rick got to the crate as he then quickly grabbed his knife as he put it into it's sheath, then he grabbed his Gas Mask and quickly put it on, he'd rather take his chances in the storm then being ambushed by aliens in this supermarket. Rick then made a last few adjustments to his Gas Mask, then he went towards the supermarket door, opened it, allowing tons of dust to spill into the market as he then stepped out into the storm.

At least he knew that he wasn't the only intelligent thing here.

* * *

 **Earth/Boston, New York,/10:23 PM.**

Rick was walking through the dust and howling winds of the Dust Storm, while on high alert looking for any alien threat. Rick could only see 2 feet in front of himself, so the only way he was going to see any aliens was through the lights on there guns. For two minutes he saw nothing but dust in front of him, until he noticed blue lights in the same place as his alien blaster. Knowing there's no chance with peace negotiations between him and the aliens, Rick aimed down sights of his alien blaster and fired a blue bolt of energy towards what he would guess was it's body, and lucky for Rick, the blue lights that looked like the blaster fell down towards the floor as Rick could barely hear a scream. Then the other blue light next to that one pointed towards Rick as a blue energy bolt came his way, Rick barely dodged it. Rick ducked to avoid being shot as he then pointed the pistol towards the alien that was starting to appear, as he then fired another bolt at it, it missed. Rick then immediately shot another round from the alien pistol as it then hit the alien and watched the outline of the alien glow a bright blue as it was then disintegrated. Rick was surprised with the sudden disintegration, for he didn't know the blaster could disintegrate things. Rick started moving forward again, encountering the other alien body that it's helmet on, protecting it from the toxic dust. Rick squatted down and took the aliens ammo, which got him another 200 rounds, then Rick got back up and picked up the aliens pistol, now giving him two weapons of alien technology. Rick then took one last look at the alien's body, then turned around and continued on his way.

* * *

 **Earth/Boston, New York/2:45 AM/Thursday/April 28th/2805 AD/CE**

It had seemed he'd been going in circles. It had been four hours since Rick had left the supermarket, and he was thirsty, tired, and hungry, Rick also feared that he'd run out of oxygen in his gas mask soon, very soon. Rick also hadn't found a building to take shelter in as it was either overrun by aliens, or the windows where broken. Rick walked tiredly through the dust storm as it started to get harder to breath through the small oxygen tanks on the gas mask, making him dizzy as well. Rick kept moving forwards, hoping to find some sort of shelter before he runs out of oxygen, but none where in sight. Rick only continued for 5 minutes before he collapsed on the trash and dust covered ground, Rick then persistently crawled forward, trying his best to ignore the wooziness.

"No...not, yet...not yet, I...can't die now." Rick persistently said to himself as he slowly crawled.

As Rick's vision started to blacken, his life began to flash before his eyes. His Mom, His Dad, his first day at school, his graduation from high school and college, meeting Nora, his first kiss with her, there marriage, him joining the army, all the great friends he lost during the war, his beautiful boy Shaun, and being cryogenically frozen for however long and being put into this situation.

The last thing Rick saw before he passed out was a figure approaching him, and what sounded like yelling. Before he could see or hear anymore, Rick lost all conciseness.


	5. Chapter 4: Aliens

**Earth**

 **Sanctuary Hills, Park**

 **9:26 PM**

 **Saturday**

 **October 24th**

 **2105 AD/CE**

* * *

It was a bright sunny morning at Sanctuary Hills, the sun shined brightly onto the town below as the grass and trees bathed in the morning sunlight with there perfect green color. Children ran around and played across Sanctuary Hills, although most of them where at the park playing as there laughs filled the streets. In the park there were a married couple sitting on a bench and there baby in a stroller in front of them, as they then looked at there baby with smiles on there faces.

"I'm so glad Shaun is with us Nora." Rick told Nora, as he then tickled Shaun's belly, earning him a laugh filled with joy from Shaun.

"Me to Rick, he's going to grow up to be such a beautiful boy." Nora pointed out to Rick, as she turned her attention to him.

"Indeed, I can't wait to see our grown up boy." Rick told Nora, as he turned his attention towards her as the two now looked into each other eyes.

The two then shared a long passionate kiss, as Shaun looked up at them curiously. The two then broke from the kiss, as they then once again, stared into each others eyes.

"I love you Nora." Rick passionately told Nora.

"I love you too Rick." Nora responded, as she the gave Rick a short kiss.

There moment was short lived, as a gloved hand with three long slender fingers covered Nora's mouth as the it used its other hand to grab Nora's torso and pull her back and off the bench.

"NORA!" Rick shouted, as he tried to get up and attack the green alien holding his wife but before he could the same thing happened to him.

Rick was pulled off the bench and onto his feet, as he watched his wife struggle to break free from the alien's grasp. As Rick was struggling as well, he took notice of his new surroundings, the ground and everywhere around him was littered with garbage of kinds, the sky was no longer blue but a dead brown color as the same went with the clouds, the children's laughs were now replaced with screams and crying as Shaun cried as well. The aliens then let go of Rick and Nora's mouths but kept holding them.

"RICK, HELP ME!" Nora yelled at Rick as she continued struggling in the aliens grasp.

Rick felt the aliens grasp on him get tighter "I'M TRYING NORA!" Rick yelled through the screams of the children and Shaun as he struggled even harder to get out of the aliens grasp.

The alien holding Nora then pulled out it's blaster from it's holster and put it against Nora's head. Before Rick could say anything, the alien pulled the trigger making the sound of 'pew' as a blue energy bolt went right through Nora's head, leaving a giant smoking hole in her head.

"NORA! NOOO!" Rick yelled as he struggled even harder against the aliens grasp, but got tighter

The alien that was holding Nora let go of her body as she fell on the ground on her side. The alien then slowly made his way over to Shaun, Rick took notice immediately.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH MY BABY, YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" Rick yelled at the top of his lungs at the alien approaching, as more tears came from his eyes and he struggled harder.

Rick took notice that however hard he struggled to break free from the aliens grasp, his grasp got tighter as if he had massive amounts of strength. The other alien stopped in front of Shaun's stroller as he looked down upon the human baby, Shaun was crying and screaming in pain and horror, as the alien then put his blaster against Shaun's head. The alien looked at Rick as he saw him yelling and cursing at him, demanding him to leave his baby alone, the alien admired the sight for a moment before he smirked and pulled the trigger on his blaster, the bolt of energy disintegrated Shaun's head completely.

"NOOOOOOOO! YOU MONSTER!" Rick told the alien that shot his son as Rick was then thrown on the garbage littered floor by the alien holding him.

Rick tried to get up but was stopped as the alien put his foot down on his chest, preventing him from getting up. It felt like there was a 50 pound weight on his chest, Rick was in disbelief with this creatures strength, as the alien then pulled out his own blaster and aimed it at Rick's head. Rick froze completely as the blaster glowing with blue energy aimed directly at his head as the alien prepared to kill him. Then behind the alien there was a blinding flash of light as bright as the sun, Rick knew it was an atomic bomb by it's blinding light and giant explosion. The alien didn't even pay attention to the explosion, as he continued to aim at Rick. He then prepared to pull the trigger.

"Your species...will burn." The alien told Rick in clear English, as the words the alien said echoed everywhere as if words came from every direction.

The alien then pulled the trigger.

* * *

 **Earth/Boston, New York/7:34 AM/Thursday/April 28th/2805 AD/CE**

"NOOO!" Rick screamed as he sat straight up from his lying position on a bed.

Only a couple of seconds later a man with a cowboy hat, an overcoat that went down to his knees, under that a fancy looking vest as he wore a grey scarf that was stuffed into the vest and wrapped around his neck, he wore leather boots along with leather gloves, an strap that went across his chest and back as it lead to a ammo pouch on his thigh, as he held an alien rifle. He burst in through the door that was across the room, looking down the sights that looked like they've been manually put onto the alien weapon, as he scanned the room ready to shoot any threat. Once he saw there was nothing threating in the room and only Rick with a panicked and surprised look on his face on the bed sitting up, he holstered his rifle by putting it on his back, as he turned his attention towards Rick.

"I see your up, man I don't know who you are, but your timing's impeccable." The man pointed out to Rick as he walked over to him and sat in a chair beside the bed. "Preston Garvey, sole survivor of Vault 81." Preston Garvey told Rick as he lifted up his gloved hand to him.

Rick took Preston's hand with relief."Rick Lucas, you don't know how happy I am to see another human!" Rick pointed out to Preston as they both stopped the handshake.

"So am I Rick, I certainly thought I was the only human left, after all this time, anything can happen to other Vaults." Preston frankly said to Rick. "I found you in the Dust Storm close to death last night, I brought you here as quick as possible. You mind explaining to me why you were out in that storm as long as you were last night?" Preston asked Rick.

"I was trying to get away from those...things. They had weapons like the one you have, and they were everywhere, I couldn't find a closed building that didn't have them in it. This is going to sound crazy but, I think there Aliens." Rick answered Preston, as he got up from the bed and made his way to a withered window and looked out the window and saw the garbage littered streets.

Preston sighed in frustration as he stood up from the chair he was sitting. "I was afraid that was going to be the reason, I know exactly who your talking about."

"You do?" Rick asked Preston as he turned around from the window and looked at Preston with great interest.

"Indeed, and you're correct, they are aliens, they call themselves, Zetan's." Preston pointed out rather dramatically, as anger appeared on his face just mentioning the Zetan's. "They murdered everyone in Vault 81, including my family... I managed to escape along with some other folks but as you can see it's only me. A month ago, there were 20 of us. A week ago there were 3. Now it's just me." Preston told Rick in anger and sadness as he stood in place.

"Preston...I'm sorry...I wouldn't pretend to know how you feel, my wife and baby died just yesterday." Rick brought up the subject rather reluctantly, as his own anger came upon him. "Those Vault-Tec bastards, stuff me, my wife, and my baby into cryogenic pods, killing my wife and baby in the process and froze us for god knows how long! Although I don't see the Axiom or any BNL starships in the area, so it couldn't have been to long..." Rick spoke in a voice that was filled with anger and sadness, as he returned to looking out the window.

Preston was shocked and yet concerned about both things Rick said. "Wait a minute, your telling me that Vault 111 put you into Cryo Sleep in the year 2105!?" Preston questioned Rick in a shocked voice as he red the vault number on the back of his Vault Jumpsuit and took a step towards Rick.

"You seem quite surprised at that, I'm figuring it's been a couple years." Rick told Preston as he yet again turned around to face Preston. Preston didn't respond and only had a look of amazement on his face, greatly concerning Rick."How long has it been?" Rick asked in a worried voice as he completely turned around and took a step towards Preston.

Preston sighed as he closed his eyes, getting ready to reveal the shocking truth to him. "Rick, if what your telling me is true...then it's been exactly 700 years since you've been put into Cryo Sleep. It's currently the year 2805..." Preston pointed out to Rick as he awaited his reaction.

Rick felt a shiver run down his spine as all facial expression on his face turn completely blank. Rick turned back towards window and looked out into the garbage filled wasteland. It all made sense now, the decay of the Vaults walls and paint, the decay of the building all over Boston...it all made sense. Rick looked out the window for 30 seconds before he said something.

"700 years? Are you..?" Rick shockingly said to Preston, as he walked right up to him.

"No, I'm not joking..." Preston blankly said to Rick, as he looked straight into Rick's eyes.

Rick just sat in his position as he looked around the room in complete shock. Rick walked by Preston and sat back down on the bed as he took breaths full of shock. "I-I need water..." Rick told Preston as he looked down onto the ground.

"Here, it's purified." Preston answered Rick as he reached into his overcoat and pulled out one of the water bottles and handed it to Rick.

Rick took the bottle without hesitation as he opened the cap and started drinking the water. Only a couple seconds later the whole bottle was empty.

"Thanks, and sorry for that." Rick apologized as he handed the empty bottle back to Preston.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for, anyone would be as thirsty after spending half the night in a dust storm, and spending 700 years in a cryo pod." Preston kindly assured Rick as he took the bottle and stored it back into his overcoat.

Rick now coming to his sense's spoke normally. "The 29th Century huh, the BNL starships where only suppose to be in space for five years. What made Captain's of the ships to decide to stay in space for additional 695 years?" Rick suspiciously asked Preston as waved his hand around.

"Hell if I know, I'm just as confused as you." Preston pointed out to Rick as he shrugged.

"Well there certainly must have been a reason behind it. Anyways, what are we going to do about our green skined guests?" Rick asked Preston, getting down to business.

"Well, before you showed up, I was planning on heading out to one of their bases to find out exactly what there doing here on Earth, and what they want." Preston informed Rick of his plan as he sat back down in the chair that was next to the bed. "And with some company, the job should be easier, if you have experience in combat."

"Psssh, please." Rick said in a voice that said 'Seriously', as he got up from his sitting position and checked his Pip-Boy. "I've been serving in the US Army for 10 years. My current rank Staff Sergeant, so yeah, I've got combat experience."

"Well, that's certainly a relief, I thought I would had to guide you through the whole thing, and having a soldier to help me out, this will certainly be more easier." Preston surprisingly spoke as considered himself extremely lucky.

"You bet it well." Rick told Preston, as they both shared a small laugh. "But before we decide to attack any Zetan base, do you have any medical equipment? One of those giant roaches bit me on my arm back in Vault 111." Rick asked Preston as he put his hand above the dust covered bandage that was on his arm.

"I do have some medical equipment laying around, those roaches sure leave some nasty bites. Also when me and the other left Vault 81 and ran into those giant roaches, we decided to name them Radroaches." Preston pointed out to Rick as he stood up from the chair and starting searching for the medical equipment.

"Radroaches? Sounds like a fitting name to me considering that they've probably been mutationed from the radiation that came from the atomic bomb." Rick logically pointed out as Preston made his way back over to him with a first aid kit in hand. Rick then sat back down on the bed.

"Alright, lets have a look." Preston said, prepared for how bad it would be as he started opening the first aid kit.

Rick started taking off the bandage on his arm, and when it was fully off it revealed an infected wound with skin around it a purple color.

"Ugh Jesus, the dust storm seriously did it work." Rick said in disgust as he looked at the infected wound that had a bad odor coming from it.

"It certainly did. I'm hoping you treated the wound right as you were bit." Preston questioned Rick as he looked towards Rick and looked away from the disgusting sight.

"Absolutely, there was no way I was going to trust a Radroach to have no pathogens in it's bite." Rick flatly pointed out to Preston as he watched him pull out a Stimpack from the first aid kit.

Preston positioned the Stimpack above the infected wound. "I hope your ready." Preston told Rick as he inserted the needle into the flesh of infected wound, causing Rick to cringe as he then ejected the serum into his body. He then took the needle out of the flesh.

"Already feeling much better." Rick said in relief as he watched Preston put the empty Stimpack on a small table to his right.

"Alright, those blood colt have already done the hardest part, now lets clean the entire wound." Preston announced to Rick as he pulled out small wipe with alcohol on it in a plastic wrapping. He ripped open one end of the plastic wrapping and pulled out the alcohol covered wipe. "You ready?" Preston asked Rick as he held the wipe in his gloved hand.

"You know I am." Rick bravely said to Preston as his remained stationary.

Preston nodded as he then started cleaning the surface of the infected wound. Rick hissed in pain as the intense stinging from the alcohol cleaned the surface of the infected wound. After ten seconds Preston stopped as he was done cleaning the wound.

"Well, that stung more then expected." Rick announced to Preston as he let off a sigh of relief.

"Let's get you a new bandage." Preston told Rick as he pulled out a roll of bandage from the first aid kit.

Preston took the roll and started covering the wound by circling it around Rick's arm. When he was done he took a pare of scissors from the first aid kid and cut the bandage fromtge roll. After that he put the roll of bandage away and pulled out a roll of Duct Tape, as he then pulled a piece of duct tape from the roll and stretched it across the area where he cut the bandage. After getting the right size, he cut the piece of duct tape from the roll and put it on the area where he cut the bandage.

"There, all done." Preston said in relief as he looked down at the bandaged wound proudly.

"At least I don't have to worry about it falling off. Thanks Preston." Rick thanked Preston as he relaxed his arm.

"Just doing the right thing." Preston pointed out to Rick as he closed the first aid kit.

"Well, with that done, why don't we-" Rick was suddenly interrupted by an explosion outside.

Rick and Preston got up from there sitting position's and ran towards the window, when they got to the window, they saw a army of fifty Zetan's holding all types of their weaponry, coming towards the building they were in.

"Well...we've got company, hopefully they brought cookies." Rick sarcastically said to Preston, as he continued to look out the window.

"Now is the time to start cracking jokes Rick, they've got entire army out there!" Preston shouted in frustration at Rick's timing as he turned his attention towards Rick.

"Well, do you have plans to defeat these guys?" Rick asked rather fearfully as he took a look at the huge army approaching them.

Preston thought for awhile before he remembered something. "Well, I do have one idea." Preston told Rick as a smirk appeared on his face.

"By the look on your face, It's probably a great idea." Rick pointed out as he turned from the window towards Preston.

"There's a Vertibird up on roof, it's probably been up there for 700 years but it was carrying something that would help us demolish this Zetan army in mere minutes, a suit of T-45 Power Armor, military issue." Preston told Rick as a evil smile appeared on his face.

"I'm liking this plan already." Rick responded to Preston as a evil smirk appeared on his face.

"And when your in the suit, you'll be able to rip the minigun right off the Vertibird." Preston added to his sentence.

"Minigun- now we're talkin'." Rick told Preston as he took a short glance out the window.

"But we got problem with the plan. What we'll need is a old pre-war F.C., a standardized Fusion Core. Your high-grade, long-term nuclear battery. Used by the military, as you know, and some companies, way back when. But I've never seen one out there in the wastes." Preston informed Rick as he unholstered his alien rifle on his back, getting ready for the assault.

"Well were in luck Preston." Rick told Preston as he reached into one of his pockets and grabbed a Fusion Core. "I salvaged this from a robot that had been left behind by the Axiom in Concord, We're set." Rick smiled as he held the Fusion Core in his hand, showing it to Preston.

"Well all right. Maybe my luck is finally turning around. Once you jack the Core into the Power Armor and grab that minigun, those aliens'll know they picked the wrong fight. Good luck." Preston told Rick as he offered him a smile. "Also the door to the roof is to your left."

"Thanks Preston, good luck to you too." Rick told Preston as Rick started heading to the door to his.

Preston started making his way to the balcony, to help Rick kill some aliens.

* * *

 **Earth/Boston, New York/7:46 AM/Thursday/April 28th/2805 AD/CE**

Rick opened the door to the roof, but what greeted him was a room that had a Vertibird crashed through the wall and celling. And then to his left, he saw it, the T-45 Power Armor, but he went towards it, he saw some Holotape on a desk that was lucky enough to survive the crashing of the Vertibird. Rick walked towards the Holotape in curiosity, and when he stopped in front of the desk and looked down onto the Holotape, he saw words on it that said, 'Log - SSG Michael Daly'.

"Staff Sergeant?" Rick said to himself in curiosity as he then pressed a button on the top of his Pip-Boy to reveal a Holotape player. With that he inserted the Holotape into the Holotape player on his Pip-Boy as Rick then closed it. Then speech started coming from the speakers on the Pip-Boy.

 _"Personal Log, United States Army Staff Sergeant Michael Daly. This past Saturday, October 24th, while in route to West Stockbridge, the Vertibird crashed into the roof of this house. The cause...EMP following Nuclear Detonation, several in fact. From the Intel I've gathered this...was a global event. The copilot was killed on impact, the pilot died of his injuries a day later. A day after that..."_ Rick continued to let the log play as he inserted the robots Fusion Core into the Power Armor. Perfect fit.

With that Rick turned the wheel on the back of the Power Armor, and as he did, the Power Armor opened up piece by piece. Rick smiled as he stepped into the Power Armor, this was only his second time being in a suit of Power Armor. When Rick secured himself in place inside the power armor, the pieces that opened up returned to the original resting place, closing Rick inside the Power Armor. Rick, now fully armored with power armor started making his way towards the minigun on the Vertibird, having some trouble moving with the heavy armor. Rick approached the minigun as he then ripped it off from it's stand with the suit immense strength, and as he did this, he took more notice of his surroundings. He was indeed correct, he was in the 18th Century part of Boston, as the buildings and hours around him looked like they where from that time period. As Rick started walking forwards, he noticed an alien standing on the roof of the building straight ahead. The alien saw Rick's heavily bodied form and took aim with it's blaster, but was to slow as Rick unleashed a barrage of bullets onto the alien, as green blood sprayed in every direction, and before the alien knew it, he fell down dead with many holes in him. Every Zetan below Rick took notice of him, as the stopped firing at Preston and directed their attention towards Rick.

 _"Watch out! Power Armor!"_ A Zetan in the small army spoke in it's native tongue as he warned his allies of the threat.

With that Rick jumped down from the buildings roof and fell onto the Cobblestone road, which broke and cracked underneath him when he landed on it. Rick stood back up to his full height as he quickly recovered from the fall and then turned to his right to face the aliens. Rick pointed the minigun towards the aliens in front as he begin priming it, spininng the barrel on the minigun faster every second. A Zetan in a light suit of alien armor pointed his Atomizer towards Rick and fired two bolts of blue energy from both barrels as the bolts of energy's high energy heat connected with on another and made a paper thin projectile with two bolts at the top and bottom. The projectile connected with Rick's shoulder as he just shrugged it off, leaving a burn mark on the Power Armor's titanium shoulder. The minigun then began firing, unleashing hell on the Zetan troops as many of them dropped to the ground like flies, and some of them loss limbs to the hail of bullets as there green blood sprayed everywhere.

 _"Get to cov-"_ The alien never finished as a blue bolt of unstable energy hit his head, disintegrating him.

"Gotcha." Preston announced to the ash pile that was once a Zetan, as he then shot another alien.

The aliens ran down the street getting into cover as many of them were killed in the process by either Rick or Preston. The remaining thirty troops got to cover successfully as they hid behind many things including old cars, building walls, and so on. Rick walked slowly through the street while firing the minigun at old cars that Zetan's hid behind, Rick easily killed them as the hundreds of bullets easily penetrated the severely rusted metal. The aliens that were behind walls, peaked from there cover and fired either Blasters, Atomizers, or Disintegrators, as most of them hit Rick. With all the energy bolts hitting Rick, his armor started to weaken, as he saw the small model of Power Armor inside his helmet, along with many other things, with many parts of the sections glowing red, as Rick started to feel the heat from the aliens projectiles. Rick keep firing the minigun at the remaining aliens, killing many that decided to take the chance of continuing to shoot, one of these aliens fired it's Disintegrator as the unstable bolt of energy quickly connect with Rick left shoulder, lucky enough the alien managed to completely disintegrate the left shoulder the Power Armor. Rick responed with a painful hiss as the intense heat managed to hurt his actual shoulder, as he looked over to the model and saw the left shoulder on it was blackened out, indicating he completely lost it. In anger, Rick killed the alien that did that and continued to fire at the other aliens. Preston was sniping the aliens that peaked out of there cover to shoot Rick, but some of the aliens started shooting at him as took cover behind the balconies solid railing. When Preston peaked over the edge to see if it was clear, he saw a large sewer opening on the road starting to open as it was pounded on with immense strength from whatever was pounding on it. As the metal cover to the sewer was busted open, it caused the two aliens that were the closest to it to look behind them, as they both the aliens and Preston saw a large clawed hand from the sewer, grab onto the cobblestone road as it pulled onto the ground. The metal cover was thrown to the side as a giant lizard like thing emerged from the sewer as he used it's arm to hang to pull itself up from the sewer. It stood at it's full height as it then took a deep breath.

 **"RAAAAAAR!"** The Deathclaw roared, sending a small shockwave across the ground, causing the two aliens closest to it to stumble as they tried to keep their balance.

The roar brought Rick's and the rest of aliens attention towards the Deathclaw, as the Deathclaw began it's advance towards the two Zetan's closest to it.

"Oh fuck, not that thing again!" Rick frustratingly told himself, as he instantly recognized it from Sanctuary Hills.

"What the hell is that thing!?" Preston asked no one in particular as he took the advantage and began shooting the remaining Zetan troops.

Rick was about to do the same but was out of ammo, Rick quickly pulled out the huge empty magazine, and put in a new one. The Deathclaw ran towards the closest alien and sliced it across it's torso with it's claw. The aliens intestines fell out from his body from the large slice as his intestines hit the ground with a splat, blood also pored out from his body like a water coming out of a faucet. In less then two seconds his skin turned from a dark green to a light green as he dropped his blaster and fell backwards towards the ground like a rag doll as he hit it, the entire area around him was a big green puddle that was his blood. The Deathclaw was already on the other alien, as he grabbed him by his neck, choking him in the process. The Zetan trooper pulled up it's Atomizer with his other hand and started shooting the Deathclaw in the head, the first shot did it as the Deathclaw roared in pain and threw the Zetan across the street as the Deathclaw used his other hand to grasp the side of his head in pain. The Zetan was thrown about 14 feet away from the Deathclaw as he then hit the cold cobblestone street. He grunted in pain as he quickly got up from the ground, he then recovered, picked up his Atomizer, and starting running like hell down he street, away from Deathclaw.

The Deathclaw lost a part of it's right horn from the Atomizer, the Deathclaw then roared in anger as it started running towards other aliens. As the Deathclaw was running down the street, it sliced a alien's head clean off as it started spraying blood out from the top of it's neck, as it's head was thrown another alien. The other alien was hit in the head with the other head that was moving at high velocity's, as it cracked his skull and the shards of the skull went into his brain, killing him instantly. With only five Zetan's left, Rick then started focusing his fire on the Deathclaw, as Preston took care of the rest of the aliens. The Deathclaw immediately turned his attention towards Rick as the bullets from the minigun entered the Deathclaw's flesh. The Deathclaw then started running towards Rick at high speeds, as it was doing it best to dodge the bullets by moving side to side, The Deathclaw then approached Rick as it swung it's claw across Rick's armored chest as sparks flew along with the Deathclaw's hand. The impact from the Deathclaw made Rick stumble backwards, also leaving three scars across the chest of the Power Armor.

Rick grunted in pain from the pressure of the impact. "You want some you fucking lizard!" Rick yelled at the Deathclaw as he swung the Minigun across the Deathclaws face, as it completely took off the rest of it's right horn and sent the Deathclaw towards the ground.

Preston, now finished killing the last of the Zetan's began firing his modified Disintegrator at the Deathclaw that was on the ground, holding it's face. The Deathclaw roared in pain as the bolt of energy fired by Preston hit it's back, as Rick then began firing the minigun again. Blood from the Deathclaw sprayed on Power Armor as Rick's visor began gathering droplets of blood on it, as Rick continued firing at Deathclaw, moving the minigun up and down across the Deathclaw's back, filling every spot on his back with bullets. After five seconds the Deathclaws roars of pain finally stopped and it's body fell limp and the only movement from it's body was it's body blood gathering around it. Rick then ran out of ammo for the minigun as he stopped pulling the trigger and relaxed his grip on the minigun. Rick stood above the Deathclaws body, breathing heavily as he just watched the the Deathclaw's blood gather around him, as the morning sunshine lit up the Deathclaw's blood, along with the rest of the aliens green blood.

"That was... a pretty amazing display. I'm just glad you're on my side." Preston complemented Rick from the balcony, as Preston lowered his weapon.

"What can I say, these bastards had it coming." Rick truthfully said to Preston, as he looked up to face him. "What happens now?" Rick asked Preston.

"Come on back inside, then we'll discuss our next move." Preston told Rick

"Alright then." Rick announced, as he started making his way towards the front door that lead to the house Preston was in.

* * *

 **Earth/Boston, New York/8:00 AM/Thursday/April 28th/2805 AD/CE**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP.

WALL-E's battery charge beeped as it was low on battery, warning him he should get more energy before he shut down. WALL-E groaned in protest of not wanting to wake up as he slowly lifted his head out of his cubed form. Knowing that he had to get up to do his job, his only job, he rolled out of the shelf his was in and slowly started to unravel himself from his cubed form.

"Ugggggggghhhhh" WALL-E groaned in sleepiness, as he turned to much and hit the wall that was securing the cylinder that was holding the shelf's.

The sound of metal banging against metal awoke Codsworth from his slumber as he sprung from his bundled form and immediately turned on his engine to avoid hitting the ground. Codsworth awoke energetic as ever, as he looked to his left to see WALL-E in the exact opposite position as he was in, groaning and could barely make out where he was going.

"Good morning WALL-E! Can I get you some coff- oh right, your not human." Codsworth pointed out to himself rather blankly, as he watched WALL-E drag his arms across the floor as he turned the corner and went out of Codsworth sight, but Codsworth did hear another bang against metal and metal. Codsworth took the conclusion that he hit a wall again.

Getting a little concerned for the small robot, Codsworth hovered over to WALL-E's position that was behind a wall. Turning the corner, Codsworth saw WALL-E struggling to put on his tracks, as he tried to put them on by by only using his wheels.

"Here, let me help you with that." Codsworth told WALL-E as he grabbed one of the tracks and splayed them out for WALL-E to put his wheels into, as Codsworth did the same for the other track.

With now easy access to his tracks, WALL-E put his left set of wheels on top of the track. He then folded one haft of the track on top of his pair of wheels and grabbed then the other haft of the the track which was behind his wheels, and folded it on top of his wheels. As the the two parts of the tracks meet, they were pulled together with a strong magnetic force as they hit each other with a cling. They were now connected with a very strong magnetic grip, as WALL-E did the same thing with his right track, now ready to go outside.

"Danks!" WALL-E thanked Codsworth, having trouble with the vocabulary as he started making his way to the lever that opened and closed the big door.

"You are most certainly welcome! But you should at least charge your battery before you venture outside." Codsworth warned WALL-E, as he hovered backwards a little.

WALL-E simply opened up his Soler Panels to show Codsworth his means of recharging himself.

"Oh! You're Soler Powered! Well then, forget I said a thing about you're means of recharging." Codsworth said to WALL-E in his cheerful voice, with the door haftway open he turned around and took a right. "Now, while your outside doing your job, I'll be making sure this place gets the cleaning of a life time!" Codsworth joyfully said to WALL-E, as he started by straightening up the place.

WALL-E, not really acknowledging Codsworth's words due to his tired state, just simply groaned to acknowledge him. With the door now open, revealing the garbage filled wasteland along with the towers that were made of purely cubed garbage, WALL-E rolled outside and started making his way on top of the abandoned vehicle, which he called home to begin recharging his battery. Only after couple seconds he reached the top of the vehicle by using a pile garbage that's gathered around it. Getting into a good position that was in the sun's light, WALL-E opened up his Soler Panels which immediately began gathering energy, as he looked up directly at the star. Not having to worry about going blind like humans, WALL-E looked at the sun the entire time he was recharging while listening to his battery charging, as it emitted a Beep. After about ten seconds of looking at the sun and listening to the beeping of his battery charging, he was finally meet with a sound that was basically the sound of a Apple Computers starting up, this meant he was fully charged and ready to go. With a now full battery, and his drowsiness all but gone, WALL-E folded his Soler Panels back onto his body, as he made a energetic sound. His pet cockroach crawled around the area WALL-E was in as it stopped and awaited his next move. WALL-E rolled towards his cockroach friend as he then immediately turned around making sure not to crush his, as WALL-E looked at him with his pair of binocular like eyes. Taking this as acknowledgment to go, the cockroach begin his way towards a vent that led back inside the vehicle, while WALL-E did a full 360 turn and made his way down the ramp of garbage he took to get up here, as he started to get ready for his busy day.

And he sure had one busy day ahead of him.

* * *

 **Unknown/Unknown/8:19 AM/Thursday/April 28th/2805 AD/CE**

 _"Captain."_ The Zetan Officer called for the Zetan captain's attention by saying his rank, as he stopped in front of his desk.

 _"Yes Commander Romgic?"_ The captain that went by the name of Teludal Seetalii or Captain Seetalii, asked Romgic as he drew his attention away from the high-tech computer he was doing work on, as he looked at Romgic with his big black eyes

 _"We have yet to hear back from Beta Squad, they were suppose to give us a update on the situation 9 minuets ago."_ The Commander stated rather worryingly, as he looked back at his datapad too make sure he hasn't received any reports from Beta Squad.

 _"Beta Squad are the types that don't take there objective seriously and fool around, which is exactly what there doing at this moment. I also highly doubt one Human can kill fifty of my men, give them more time Commander, there destined to contact you eventually."_ Captain Seetalii pointed out to Romgic, as he returned to his work on his computer.

 _"And if they don't Captain?"_ Romgic asked the captain, as he once again took a glance at the data pad.

The Captain turned his chair away from the computer, as he now face Romgic face to face. _"If they do not respond within one hour, then I will send a group of soldiers down to Earth and have them fined for disobeying orders, and then it's up to the Council to decide what will be done with them."_ Seetalii spoke in a strict voice as he cupped his hands and placed them on his desk.

 _"Yes Sir..."_ Commander Romgic spoke rather sadly for he hated to lose any squad as he nodded his head.

 _"Dismissed."_

* * *

 **Earth/Boston, New York/8:21 AM/Thursday/April 28th/2805 AD/CE**

"So, do you know of any Zetan bases nearby Preston?" Rick asked Preston, as he checked his alien blaster and making sure it was fully loaded.

After the fight, Rick and Preston took ammo, guns, and other technologies that were of alien origin from the Zetan corpse. In result, they got over 20 pounds of ammo of all types, 14 pounds of Alien Power Modules and 6 pounds of Alien Power Cells. For the guns, 20 Alien Blasters, 30 Alien Atomizers, and 50 Alien Disintegrator's. For the technology Rick and Preston recived from the corpse, they weren't really sure of there functions but they at least got 74 pieces of technology that each corpse had at least one. With all these guns and ammunition, they stuffed as much ammo as they could on themselves, leaving Rick with 534 Alien Power Cells and 300 Alien Power Modules, as Rick prefered the Alien Blaster out of all the guns in the aliens arsenal he's seen so far. Preston had 100 Alien Power Cells and 1,178 Alien Power Modules, Preston prefered the Alien Disintegrator out of the aliens arsenal, and considering that he's modified the one he's holding. Rick and Preston made sure to hold on to the pieces of alien technology, for if they needed it for future use. The rest of the guns and ammo they had to leave behind, but they stored it someone safe just incase they needed to come back and get more ammo, or guns. Rick had 1 Alien Blaster, which was the one he first picked up, 1 Alien Atomizer, and 1 Alien Disintegrator, Preston had the same loadout.

"Too many bases, if I gotta make a guess, I'll probably say around 70 bases." Preston said in a regretful tone, as he was finishing up grabbing his ammo.

"Jesus Christ. When I asked that question I expected you to name at least 3 or 4, not 70!" Rick pointed out to Preston in surprise, as he turned his full attention towards Preston. "God, that just strengthens my curiosity on what the hell their doing on Earth."

"Resources perhaps? Maybe Earth has some metals that are considered precious to them." Garvey guessed, as he checked the ammo in his Disintegrator.

"A good guess, but that doesn't explain why their hunting you down." Rick explained to Preston as he checked his other guns. Rick then drew a horrific conclusion. "Maybe, they want Humanity dead, to completely annihilate from the universe. Oh shit... Maybe that's why the BNL starships haven't return, they probably destroyed them centuries ago!" Rick told Preston in a fearful tone.

"Rick, lets not be jumping to crazy conclusions like that, but you may be right about them wanting to destroy Humanity, as scary as that sounds." Preston pointed out to Rick as he finished checking his Disintegrator and making sure it was battle ready. "Now, what we need to find is a command center, a base of operations. If we want answers, then our best bet is that."

"Well that's going to be difficult, unless these Zetan's are stupid enough to wave a giant sign saying "This is our Command Center." Rick said seriously and as a joke as he started to check his Disintegrator.

"Well without doubt, it ain't gonna be that easy, I was thinking we look through some of the Zetan technology and see if we can find something like a map." Preston said blankly at his first words, then pointed out his plan, as he grabbed his Disintegrator.

"Right, lets start-" Rick was interrupted by his Pip-Boy receiving a radio signal.

"A Radio Signal? Must be Zetan." Rick told Preston as he turned the nob on his Pip-Boy to tune into the signal.

 _"Too all troops in the area, report to Azokiz base to be informed on the growing threat of the Human Preston Garvey and his other human comrade. Absence is unacceptable."_

"Preston, I'm I going insane or did you understand that?" Rick curiously asked Preston, as he drew his attention back towards him.

"Your fine, I understood that." Preston answered Rick a little shocked on how they understood a alien language, but he got one idea. "Maybe one of those pieces of alien technology we took, is some sort of translator, and it's allowing us to understand the Zetan's language."

"Well, it's the only logical thing that makes sense." Rick told Preston, agreeing with his claim, as he sat down. "Wait a minute, I'm getting a coordinates on my Pip-Boy." Rick announced to Preston as he switched to his map on the Pip-Boy.

"A coordinates? Too where?" Preston asked rather curiously as he walked up to Rick to look at his map, as he had his Disintegrator holstered on his back.

Rick didn't respond immediately, as he scrolled through the digital 2D map of Boston looking for the coordinates, he spoke when he square icon with a picture of two buildings, below it saying Azokiz Base and the around around the icon looking rather strange.

"The coordinates too..." Rick looked at the named, having pronouncing it, even after hearing. "Aaaalllll..zo kits...Ugh! Whatever the hell it's called, Base." Rick said rather frustrated, as he put down his Pip-Boy and picked up his Alien Blaster.

"Well, this base seems pretty important, hopefully this is what were looking for." Preston pointed out to Rick as he pulled out his Disintegrator, getting ready to head out.

"If it is what were looking for, then luck is definitely on our side today. Get your things together, we got to move out as soon as possible to avoid any Zetan troops." Rick announced to Preston as he picked up his other weapons.

"Right." Preston simply stated as grabbed the last things he needed for the mission.

After only ten seconds, Rick and Preston had everything they needed, including guns, ammunition, and technology.

"You have everything Preston?" Rick asked Garvey, making sure he had everything he needed.

"All good here." Preston acknowledged Rick as he now awaited orders.

"Well then, lets move out!" Rick told Preston, his military training kicking in as they both headed towards the door.

"Yes sir, Staff Sergeant." Preston announced with a smile, as followed right behind Rick, or Staff Sergeant Lucus.

Rick chuckled at Preston choice of words, but now he had a mission, but this time it wasn't for the American people, but for all of Humanity.

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay things can get pretty busy for me. Anyways if you see any errors in Preston's personality, make sure to leave a review, but be free to leave a review.**


	6. Update

**Hey everyone, sorry to say but I got some bad news. NO NO NO! DON'T GO ASSUMING WHAT I KNOW YOUR THINKING! THIS STORY IS NOT BEING CANCELED. Anyways, now for the bad news. So here's what happened, I decided to take a little break from writing the next chapter for this story, and I bet you see where this is going. So I left the chapter untouched for to long and it FUCKING DELETED! OVER 8,000 WORDS, WASTED, GONE! I was making plans to get back to the chapter before it committed suicide, but I got occupied with other things today and by the time I get back to work on it, boom, it's dead. Well fuck, so I guess it's going to take awhile for the next chapter to come out, since I have to do it ALL OVER AGAIN. Anyways, sorry to disappoint everyone...:(**


End file.
